Justin Theroux
Justin Theroux (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle'' (2003) [Seamus O'Grady]: Falls to his death from a rooftop after Drew Barrymore smashes a lightbulb, sending glass flying into Justin's eyes. (The unrated DVD includes an extended version of the scene, in which Justin is impaled when he lands on Crispin Glover's sword, then is crushed to death by a falling sign.) *''Megamind (2010; animated)'' [Megamind's Father]: Killed, along with the rest of the planet's population, when the planet is sucked into a black hole; shown in a flashback sequence. *''Your Highness'' (2011) [Leezar]: Stabbed in the chest with a magic sword by James Franco as Justin is preparing to rape Zooey Deschanel. *''The Girl on the Train (2016) ''[Tom Watson]: Stabbed in the neck with a corkscrew by Emily Blunt while he is chasing her outside of his house, as his wife Rebecca Ferguson watches from the window. Rebecca then comes down and turns the corkscrew in further. *''Mute'' (2018) [Duck]: Drowned when Alexander Skarsgard grab hold of him and jumps into a river. Alexander survives by holding his breath but Justin drowns after struggling to breath. *''Bumblebee (2018)'' [Dropkick]: Playing the voice of Dropkick, he dies after Bumblebee crushes him with chains causing him to explode. TV Deaths *''Alias: Repercussions ''(2003) [Simon Walker]: Shot to death by Victor Garber. (Thanks to Alex) *'[[The Leftovers (2014 series)|The Leftovers: ''A Most Powerful Adversary]][[The Leftovers (2014 series)| '''(2015)]] [Kevin Garvey]: Dies after drinking poison by Steven Williams orders to try and dismiss Ann Dowd from his mind. He later comes back to life in the episode International Assassin, after he finishes the mission. *'[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)|''Rick and Morty: One Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty (2019)]]' [''Miles Knightley]: Torn apart by the attendees of his convention, who are under mind control by Justin Roiland. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Jennifer Aniston Gallery Leezar's death.png|Justin Theroux in Your Highness Category:Actors Category:1971 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Voice Actors Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:People who died in a The Leftovers series Category:Religion Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Duncan Jones Movies Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:The Leftovers Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:HBO Stars Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Actors who died in Travis Knight Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:DC Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Tate Taylor Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Lady and the Tramp cast members